


i'm okay

by Orientali



Series: Can you sit by my side in the night and rain? (Junhao Fluff) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, CYZJ time y'all, Canon Compliant, Did I mention this was an angst attempt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, G.G. and J.J. were kinda assholes ngl, Jason is also mentioned, M/M, Minghao is Sad, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, Yanan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientali/pseuds/Orientali
Summary: Junhui comforts Minghao after a day of drama. That's it.





	i'm okay

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise motherfucker. It's ya girl, back at it again with another fanfic in the same day. And don't worry, y'all got one more shitty fanfic to read before I'm done for today. Ahem. Anyways, if you happened to click, thank you for doing so! Please enjoy this trash.

Minghao was trying desperately not to lose his shit. 

Junhui could see that. 

From all the years Junhui has known the younger Chinese, he knew that Minghao was one who did not cry easily when upset. 

So seeing Minghao’s eyes brimming with tears sent a pang through Junhui’s heart. 

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. 

Jony J and Gong Ge had decided to leave Chao Yin Zhan Ji. 

In a dramatic and rather unnecessary speech, Jony J had decided to drop the competition. 

Now here’s the thing. Junhui had nothing against Jony J. He really didn’t. And he could kind of understand why the older artist left. 

Compared to him and Minghao and the other more well-known artists, Jony J didn’t really stand a chance of winning. 

What Junhui didn’t understand was why Gong Ge left. 

He knew of Gong Ge’s reluctance to participate. And he also knew of his strong friendship with Jony J. 

But if Gong Ge had said himself that he would’ve partnered up with MInghao or Zhennan without Jony J, why did he decide to follow Jony J like a puppy when the former left?

Junhui worriedly looked over at Minghao, who stared at the ground blankly before looking up to make eye contact with the elder.

“What am I supposed to do?” 

He sounded like he was on the brink of tears. 

At that, Junhui walked over to Minghao.

Minghao tried backing away, reassuring softly that he was fine and that he respected Jony J and Gong Ge’s decision. 

Junhui didn’t say anything, and just took the latter’s thin body into his arms. 

Minghao immediately fell silent. 

Junhui’s embrace must’ve done something, because when Junhui broke away Minghao looked a little better. He even lightly hit the older on the back, saying over and over that he was okay. It was a successful, though barely, attempt to grasp his composure. 

Longfei had spoke shortly, but Junhui didn’t really pay attention to that. 

The director of the show seemed to be going over something in his head before making a decision. 

“Okay. For now, everyone will go back to the dorms and get some well-deserved rest. We will discuss these matters tomorrow.” 

Everyone murmured their agreement, and filed out. 

When everyone got to the dorms, Junhui pulled Minghao gently aside in the hallway leading to the rooms. 

“You okay?” Junhui asked. 

Without the cameras on them, Minghao was free to slightly shake his head and murmur something along the lines of no, not really.

“Do you want to take a shower and then come to mine and Yanan’s room to talk about it?”

“Okay,” Minghao agreed softly. 

So Minghao had showed up half an hour later. 

Junhui had placed a shirt over the camera overlooking the beds, thinking that the staff would get the hint and not put the audio in the actual footage of the show. 

Junhui was on his bed scrolling mindlessly through his phone when Yanan poked his head in before opening the door fully to reveal Minghao, clad in a soft black hoodie and black pants. 

Junhui said his thanks to Yanan, who murmured in kind before gently patting Minghao on the back and closing the door. 

Minghao sighed and laid himself on the same bed Junhui was sitting on. The elder took the opportunity to play lightly with Minghao’s hair. 

Minghao was about to open his mouth, but Junhui beat him to it. 

“Don’t.” 

“I just-” 

“No. Minghao, it was not at all your fault.”

“But it is,” Minghao raised himself up so that he could prop himself up with his arms behind him. 

“No. Listen to me,” Junhui said, and Minghao inhaled before nodding. 

Junhui turned his body so that he was directly facing Minghao.

“That situation was out of your control. Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t stop it. It’s not your fault if it spun out of proportion.”

“I had pushed them too hard. Maybe I didn’t they wouldn’t have left.”

“You know there are rules in the program,” Junhui reminded Minghao, lying down on the duvet with his head on his crossed arms. “In other words you have the right to break partnerships. That was one of the rules. I guess that was one of the rules they couldn’t follow. And if that’s so, let them leave.” 

“You make them sound as if they are bad people Junhui,” Minghao looked down at Junhui, slight edge to his voice. 

“I never said they were, but if it sounds that way, I’m sorry.” Minghao huffed and looked away at this. Junhui continued, “I know that they were your idols that you had looked up to, but really, that was unnecessary, what happened earlier.” 

Minghao hummed, before sighing again and ruffling his hand through his hair. 

“Ahh, it’s just- I don’t know. I blaming myself and I don’t even know what for. Everything you said is true, but still. I feel like I contributed to a large part of them leaving.” Minghao laid beside Junhui and closed his eyes. 

“Really though Minghao. It was not your fault. It’s not. You had no control over it.” Junhui insisted. 

There was a brief moment of silence from the younger, before Junhui felt Minghao lay his head on the former’s shoulder. Junhui silently wrapped his arms around Minghao, and pulled him in closer. 

They cuddled for several moments, comfortably listening to each other’s breathing when Minghao gently broke away. 

“Okay. I’m going back to my room to sort out my thoughts. Thanks Junhui. I needed that.” Minghao raised himself from the bed before pushing himself off of it. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning then,” Junhui said. 

With a hand on the door handle, Minghao smiled back at Junhui. He turned back to open the door when suddenly Junhui called out a “Wait!”

Minghao turned around. 

“Yes?”

“I love you. You know that right?” Junhui said in Korean. 

Minghao’s smile grew bigger. 

“I love you too hyung. Good night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and criticisms are always appreciated! <3
> 
> Y'all have a nice summer aight?


End file.
